


So, Goodbye Happiness

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Series Spoilers, Writing is Healing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk batjokesweek prompt: Terinspirasi dari Arkham Knight atau Endgame. Saya ambil yang Endgame/pasca Batman 40.<br/><b>Currently written in Bahasa Indonesia. Will be translated to English soon.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Goodbye Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter di sini milik DCCOMICS. Tidak berusaha melanggar hak cipta dan tidak mendapatkan untung materi dari menulis fic ini. Judul dari lagunya Utada Hikaru orz  
> A/N: maksud dari tag writing is healing adalah saya mencoba nulis lagi setelah robek gara-gara Batman 43 yang ditulis Scott Snyder. Beliau memamah biak feeling para fangirl dan sebagian fanboy. Asyem. Tulisan ini bisa dinikmati jika sudah membaca Batman 40. Saya males nulis ulang kejadiannya sih. LoL #dor Eniwei, selamat membaca. Crosspost juga di situs sebelah.

Stalagtit berjatuhan dan kedua tubuh yang terbaring di tanah tak bergerak. Tapi isak tangis sesekali terdengar di antara bebatuan yang mengubur mereka. Seorang dari mereka masih terbangun. Masih hidup. Sementara seorang lainnya telah tiada. Kubangan darah di sekeliling mereka. 

Yang menangis menggenggam tangan yang telah mati. Genggaman itu lalu lepas dan tawa terdengar. Yang masih hidup tertawa sambil menangis. Ia lalu diam. 

Runtuhan stalagtit berhenti. Kolam dionisium kini membanjiri kedua tubuh itu. Yang masih hidup dan berkulit putih tampak beracun menggeser bebatuan di sekitar kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga ia beringsut ke kanan kiri, meloloskan diri dari batu yang menindih punggungnya. Ia berhasil dan jasnya basah kuyup oleh darah dan cairan dionisium. Ia tertawa sedangkan kesedihan tak terlihat reda pada wajahnya. Tidak pula pada pikirannya. Saat itu perlahan warna kulitnya kembali ke semula, putih bersemu merah muda. Ia tidak tahu. 

Susah payah ia berusaha untuk duduk tapi hanya berhasil melingkarkan tubuh di samping pria yang telah mati. Punggung tangannya ia usap-usapkan pada sang jenazah. Pelan ia berkata, "Kau bilang aku akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bohong. Lihat sekarang. Kau mati 'kan?" 

Tawa terdengar lagi. Lebih keras dan menggema di seisi gua. "Semua tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja di antara kita berdua. Sejak awal, hingga akhir... Dah, Bats. Ini pentas yang sangat menarik. Aku tertawa sampai menangis. Lihatlah! Sampai-sampai tubuhku terasa aneh. Aku bisa merasakan sakit lagi. Kau membuatku memiliki rasa lagi setelah kau sendiri yang mematikannya di ACE Chemical itu!" Ia tergelak-gelak sambil mengusap tangis. "Lucu 'kan?" 

Pipi kirinya terbasahi dionisium. Namun lukanya tak menutup. Dionisium itu tak lagi ia gapai, ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan diri. Cairan itu lagi berguna, ia kira. Sebab, tujuan hidupnya telah mati. Tak ada yang menarik lagi setelah pria di sampingnya tiada. Jika semua kembali dari awal, ia tak akan memiliki makna. Batman yang membuatnya bermakna. Batman pula yang membuat makna dirinya berakhir. Begitu pula ia pada Batman. 

Ia berusaha bangun lagi. Akhirnya, ia dapat duduk bersandar, pada Batman. "Dan seluruh tubuhku juga terasa lucu. Kulitku sepertinya berubah, mungkin rambutku juga, dan sebentar lagi otakku juga begitu. Mungkin akhirnya aku bisa melupakanmu! Hahaha!" Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Batman lakukan terakhir kali padanya. 

"Dah, Bats! Aku pulang duluan. Jangan rindukan aku di alam sana! Aku juga tidak akan merindukanmu di sini." Ia bohong. 

Tanpa melihat ke arah Batman, ia menggeser tubuhnya di antara reruntuhan. Ia bergeser, menarik tubuh, dan merangkak terus hingga menemukan celah besar. Ia sampai di mulut gua. Ia pun merangkak dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa hingga akhirnya ia ambruk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan kepalanya seakan kembali ditimpa langit-langit gua. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan cepat. Lalu sunyi. 

Ia diam di tanah. Ia sayup-sayup mendengar gonggongan anjing, langkah kaki bergegas ke arahnya. Lalu ia tertidur. Pulas, setelah belasan tahun mengalami insomnia. Kulitnya pun telah berubah sepenuhnya dan rambutnya kini cokelat. Dia tak lagi memiliki tubuh The Joker. 

The Joker dan Batman mati di gua itu. Mati bersama dan tidak akan diingat oleh kedua orang yang pernah menjadi mereka.


End file.
